callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Multiplayer (battle for earth)
multiplayer (battle for earth) multiplayer is a big part of Call of duty: battle for Earth, it is similar to multiplayer from previous games with some new features. pointstreaks BFE follows the new pointstreak system implemented in mordern warfare 3. Assault the standard system with killstreaks that reward you with more kills. *UAV (3 kills) *care package (4 kills) *preditor missile (5 kills) *IMS (5 kills) *airstrike (6 kills) *secure care package (6 kills) *weapon crate (9 kills) *attack durocopter (7 kills) *triple strike (8 kills) *remote sentry (9 kills) *assualt drone (10 kills) *armoured durocopter (14 kills) *power suit (14 kills) *Arial assualt (17 kills) support support are pointstreaks that help your team, it has been changed from mw3 so it does reset upon death, but you get 2 points for capyuring objectives. *UAV (3 kills) *ammo crate (3 kills) *counter UAV (4 kills) *ballistic vests (4 kills) *airdrop trap (5 kills) *sentry gun (5 kills) *care package (5 kills) *SAM turret (7 kills) *advanced UAV (8 kills) *emergency airdrop (8 kills) *grenader sentry (10 kills) *escort airdrop (14 kills) *EMP (17 kills) specialist (lv. 20) this rewards players with perks to become a super soildier. *1st perk (2 kills) *2nd perk (4 kills) *3rd perk (6 kills) *all perks (8 kills) EATHSTRIKE earthstrike is the BFE equevilant of a MOAB, it kills all members of the opposing team, gains a 30 second EMP and gives the player double XP for the next round. (25 kills) Equiptment you have two slots for equiptment, leathal and tactical. Leathal: *frag- cookable grenade *semtex- sticky, non-cookable grenade (lv.5) *throwing knife- throw them and pick them back up (lv. 13) *claymore- 180 degree motion activated explosive (lv.16) *bouncing bettie- 360 degree motion activated explosive (lv.20) *gas- emits poisonus gas (lv. 30) *C4- explosives that can be blown up on players mark (lv.35) tactical: *flash- stun enemies *concusion- slow enemies movment (lv. 7) *EMP- disable electronics and pointstreaks (lv. 15) *portible radar- spot enemies on your minimap within it's radius (lv.19) *scrambler-disable enemy minimap when they are within it's radius. (lv. 25) *smoke- makes a smokescreen (lv. 27) *tactical insertion- respawn in a chosen area of your choise (lv.37) *tagger- tags enemies when they walk past it, they appeer as arrows. (lv. 40) masks masks can be used for all varius different reasons. *night vition- see better in the dark *gas mask- imune to gas (lv. 6) *blast sheild- more resistant to explosives (lv. 12) *scuba kit- stay underwater for unlimited time (lv.21) perks you can choose 3 perks (exluding specilist stirke package), 1 from each tier, to help you in game. There is no longer any pro perks, but still callenges to unlock the perk icons. tier1: (red) Quickdraw: faster aiming down sight danger close: more explosive damage (lv. 8) Hardline: one less point towards next pointstreak (lv. 14) Double-tap: faster fireing by 33% (lv.19) Assasain- invisible to radar, heartbeat sensor and thermal (lv. 23) Overkill: 2 primary weapons (not included in specialist strike package) (lv. 28) Jugganaught: 25% extra health (lv. 33) tier 2: (blue) Recon: spot explotions and knifes on minimap blind eye- invisible to killstreaks (lv. 7) slight of hand- faster reloading (lv.15) stopping power: bullets deliver more damage (lv. 16) extreme conditioning: sprint for longer (lv. 25) Scavenger: resupply on ammo from bodies (lv. 28) Speeder: capture objectives and call in care packages faster (lv.30) tier 3: (Green) lightwieght: faster spinting steady aim: stadier aiming down sight (lv.3) deep inpact: bullets can travel through walls easier without losing power (lv. 19) bomb squad: spot enemy equiptment and booby-traps (lv. 27) Double trouble: 2 attachments (lv. 29) shock and awe: 3 leathal equptment (lv. 34) callsign the callsign is your custon call of duty gamertags which will appeer when you kill somone or somone kills you. it is made of 5 parts. title: the title is the biggest part of your callsign, it appers at the top of it and it allways consists of a saying or phrase and a picture or background pattern behind it. they are earned by completing challenges and normally comes in a pair with a emblem. emblem the emblem is a small picture that appers in the top left of your callsign on top of the accolade, it is allways a small picture. it is earned by completing challenges and normally comes in a pair with a title flag (Lv. 35) the flag appeers to the right of the title above your rank, you can choose whatever country you want. once the flagg section is unlocked all flags are unlocked. Accolade the accolade is a small symbol which goes down in the bottom left corneer below the emblem, they are earned by being the best at a certain thing in a match. Rank your rank is shown in the bottom right corner below your flag